


Welcome to Maker Street

by ArwenLune



Series: Rock Happy 'verse [5]
Category: Generation Kill, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Colbert encountered this on Atlantis, Connected to Rock Happy, Daily life on Atlantis, Digital Art, Gen, Lists, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visual storytelling in the style of my 'Notes On A Fridge (On A Spaceship)' series.<br/>I was going to give this its own story, but it's getting swallowed up by Rock Happy and now it's a 'thing Colbert encounters on Atlantis' which kind of works too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Maker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rock Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321928) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune). 



Click on the image for a bigger version

 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/tes4Y.jpg)


End file.
